Dzieci kapitana Granta/61
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Ostatnie godziny. W chwili, gdy zachodzące słońce znikało poza jeziorem Taupo, zasłonięte wierzchołkami Tuhahua i Puketapu, odprowadzono jeńców do więzienia. Nie mieli już wyjść z niego przed zabłyśnięciem w pierwszych promieniach słońca szczytów łańcucha Wahiti. Noc mieli na przygotowanie się do śmierci. Pomimo przygnębienia i całej okropności położenia swego, zjedli wspólnie wieczerzę. — Nie będziemy mieli zanadto sił, aby spojrzeć w oczy śmierci — mówił Glenarvan. — Trzeba pokazać tym barbarzyńcom, jak umierają Europejczycy. Po wieczerzy, lady Helena odmówiła głośno wieczorne modlitwy, a wszyscy, obnażywszy głowy, przyłączyli się do niej. Gdzież jest człowiek, któryby wobec śmierci nie pomyślał o Bogu? Po modlitwie więźniowie uściskali się serdecznie. Marja Grant z Heleną, usunąwszy się w kącik chaty, położyły się na posłaniu, a sen łagodzący cierpienia, niezadługo osiadł na ich powiekach; zasnęły w objęciu jedna drugiej, zwalczone trudem i ciągłą bezsennością. Wtedy Glenarvan, odprowadziwszy swych przyjaciół nabok, rzekł do nich: — Drodzy towarzysze! Życie nasze i życie tych biednych kobiet jest w ręku Boga; jeżeli zapisano w niebie, że mamy umrzeć jutro, potrafimy, jestem tego pewien, umrzeć, jak przystało na ludzi z sercem i chrześcijan, gotowych stanąć bez obawy przed Sędzią Przedwiecznym. Bóg, czytający w głębi naszych serc, wie, że nasz cel był szlachetny. Jeżeli, zamiast powodzenia, śmierć nas czeka, to widocznie taka Jego jest wola. I choć ciężki jest ten wyrok, nie będę szemrał. A jednak śmierć tutaj, to nietylko śmierć; to męczeństwo i hańba może — a tu dwie kobiety... Głos Glenarvana, spokojny do tej chwili, zadrżał. Lord umilkł, aby zapanować nad wzruszeniem. I znów po krótkiej przerwie odezwał się do młodego kapitana: — Johnie, obiecałeś Marji Grant to, co ja lady Helenie. Cóż postanowiłeś? — Poczuwam się przed Bogiem do prawa spełnienia tej obietnicy. — I słusznie, ale nie mamy broni. — Mamy — odrzekł John Mangles, pokazując sztylet — wyrwałem go z za pasa Kara-Tetego w chwili, gdy padł przy twoich nogach, milordzie. Ten z nas, który przeżyje drugiego, spełni żądanie lady Heleny i Marji Grant. Po tych słowach w szałasie zapanowało głębokie milczenie; przerwał je nareszcie major temi wyrazy: — Wstrzymajcie się do ostatniej chwili ze spełnieniem tej ostateczności, moi przyjaciele; nie lubię tego, czego już w żaden sposób odrobić nie można. — Nie mówiłem tu o nas — odpowiedział Glenarvan — jakąkolwiek będzie śmierć nasza, potrafimy ją znieść. Oh! gdybyśmy byli sami, byłbym już ze dwadzieścia razy powiedział: Przyjaciele, spróbujmy ucieczki! Uderzmy na tych nędzników! Ale one, one! W tej chwili John, uchyliwszy rogoży, dojrzał i naliczył dwudziestu pięciu krajowców, pilnujących drzwi Ware-Atona. Płomień ogniska rzucał złowrogie światło na otaczające przedmioty. Ze stróżujących jedni leżeli przy ogniu, drudzy stali nieruchomo, a czarne ich kontury rysowały się na jaskrawem tle płomieni; ale i jedni, i drudzy spoglądali często na szałas, powierzony ich baczności. Utrzymują, że pomiędzy strażnikiem czuwającym i więźniem, chcącym uciec, szanse są po stronie tego ostatniego. I słusznie, bo więzień jest daleko więcej zainteresowany w swem położeniu. Strażnik może zapomnieć, że pilnuje kogoś — więzień nie zapomni, że go pilnują. Częściej przytem myśli o ucieczce, niż strażnik o przeszkodzeniu mu w niej. Stąd tak częste i cudowne ocalenia. Ale w wypadku, o którym mowa, nienawiść i zemsta, a nie obojętni strażnicy, pilnowali jeńców. I jeśli pozostawiono ich bez więzów, to tylko dlatego, że u jednego wyjścia z szałasu czuwało dwudziestu pięciu ludzi. Do szałasu, którego ścianę tylną tworzyła skała, zamykająca twierdzę, nie można było dostać się inaczej, jak po wąskim pasie gruntu, łączącym szałas z placem twierdzy. Dwie pozostałe ściany wznosiły się nad stromemi urwiskami, opadającemi w przepaść około stu stóp głębokości. Zejść tamtędy było niepodobieństwem, równie jak przez stanowiącą pancerz szałasu ogromną skałę. Wydobyć się można było jedynem tylko wyjściem; a krajowcy pilnowali tego pasa ziemi, jakby zwodzonego mostu. Ucieczka była niemożliwa i Glenarvan, obejrzawszy po dwudziesty raz mury swego więzienia, musiał przyznać, że tak jest istotnie. A jednak mijały godziny tej nocy strasznej. Ani księżyc, ani też gwiazdy nie rozpraszały gęstej ciemności, zalegającej góry. Kilkakrotnie wiatr zawiał na płaszczyźnie twierdzy, słupy szałasu trzeszczały, ognisko krajowców buchało żywym niekiedy płomieniem wskutek chwilowego podmuchu, a odblask światła oblewał nagłą jasnością wnętrze Ware-Atona i uwidoczniał więźniów, pogrążonych w ostatnich dumaniach. Cisza śmiertelna zalegała szałas. Musiało już być około czwartej nad ranem, gdy zwrócił uwagę majora lekki szmer, wychodzący jakby z poza tylnej ściany, w miejscu, gdzie opierała się o skałę. Z początku Mac Nabbs nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale ciągłość tego odgłosu zaciekawiła go. Przyłożył ucho do ziemi, aby lepiej słyszeć, i zdawało mu się, że ktoś skrobie i kopie z zewnątrz. Upewniwszy się pod tym względem, poczołgał się major do Glenarvana i Johna i, wyrwawszy ich ze smutnych marzeń, pociągnął w głąb szałasu. — Słuchajcie! — rzekł do nich, dając znak, żeby się nachylili. Skrobanie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze; można było słyszeć skrzyp kamieni pod ostrem narzędziem i osuwanie się ich potem na zewnątrz. — Jakieś zwierzę w swojej norze — rzekł John Mangles. Glenarvan uderzył się w czoło: — Kto wie? — szepnął. — A jeżeli to jest człowiek? — Człowiek czy zwierzę, muszę wiedzieć, co to jest! Wilson i Olbinett przyłączyli się do towarzyszów i wszyscy zaczęli podkopywać ścianę, John sztyletem, inni kamieniami wydobytemi, a raczej wydrapanemi, z ziemi. Mulrady tymczasem, rozciągnięty przy wejściu do szałasu, przez szparę w rogoży przyglądał się stojącym nieruchomo obok ogniska krajowcom, ani się domyślającym, co się dzieje o dwadzieścia kroków od nich. Ziemia pod pokładem krzemionki była miękka i krucha; to też, pomimo braku narzędzi, otwór szybko się rozszerzał i wkrótce można było być pewnym, że człowiek lub kilku ludzi przebija otwór w zewnętrznej ścianie budynku. W jakim celu? Czy wiedzą o bytności tam więźniów, lub też może tak się zdarzyło, że ktoś zabrał się przypadkowo właśnie w tej chwili do przebijania otworu w celach osobistych. Jeńcy podwoili usiłowania; z palców ciekła im krew, niemniej wciąż kopali. Po półgodzinnej pracy dziura wydrążona przez nich miała około pół sążnia głębokości, a po wyraźniejszym odgłosie mogli poznać, że już tylko cienka warstwa ziemi dzieli ich od kopiącego z zewnątrz. Upłynęło jeszcze kilka minut, gdy nagle major, kopiący najgłębiej, wydobył rękę skaleczoną ostrem narzędziem. Zaledwie powstrzymał się od okrzyku. John Mangles kopał sztyletem, uniknął więc skaleczenia nożem, świdrującym z drugiej strony w ziemi, i pochwycił władającą nim rękę. Była to ręka kobiety lub dziecka, ale ręka Europejczyka. Ani z jednej, ani z drugiej strony nie wymówiono słowa; widać, że obie strony rozumiały konieczność milczenia. — Czy to ty, Robercie? — szepnął wreszcie Glenarvan. Jakkolwiek cicho wymówił to imię, Marja, przebudzona ruchem będącym w szałasie, podsunęła się do Glenarvana i, uchwyciwszy za rękę zwalaną ziemią, zaczęła ją całować. — To ty Robercie, to ty! — mówiła, czując, że się nie myli. — Tak, to on! — To ja siostrzyczko — odpowiedział Robert — jestem tu, aby was uratować wszystkich. Tylko cicho! — Dzielne dziecko, dzielne dziecko! — powtarzał Glenarvan. — Pilnujcie dzikich, tam na placu — mówił Robert — a rozszerzcie otwór. Mulrady, którego zajęło na chwilę zjawienie się chłopca, powrócił na swoje stanowisko obserwacyjne. — Wszystko dobrze — powiedział — już tylko czterech czuwa. Inni odeszli. — Odwagi! — dorzucił Wilson. W jednej chwili rozszerzono otwór i ukazał się Robert, owinięty długą liną z phormium. Uściśnięty przez siostrę, przeszedł w ręce lady Heleny. — Dziecko moje, dziecko kochane! — mówiła młoda kobieta. A więc dzicy cię nie zabili? — Nie wiem jakim sposobem — odpowiedział Robert — udało mi się wymknąć podczas zamieszania. Pobiegłem za ogrodzenie i przez dwa dni ukrywałem się pod krzakami. W nocy błąkałem się, bo chciałem zobaczyć się z wami. I kiedy wszyscy byli zajęci pogrzebem, przyszedłem rozpoznać tę stronę twierdzy, gdzie było więzienie, i spostrzegłem, że będę się mógł dostać do was. Z pustego szałasu ukradłem ten nóż i tę linę. Wdrapałem się po kępach trawy, po gałęziach krzaków, jak po drabinie, i znalazłem jakby grotę, wykutą w skale w tem miejscu, gdzie do niej przytyka szałas; przekopałem parę stóp ziemi i oto jestem z wami. Dwadzieścia cichych pocałunków odpowiedziało Robertowi na to opowiadanie. — Uciekajmy! — rzekł chłopiec głosem stanowczym. — A Paganel czeka nas na dole? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Pan Paganel? — odpowiedziało dziecko, zdziwione zapytaniem. — Przecież uciekł z tobą, więc musi czekać na nas. — Ależ nie, milordzie! Więc pana Paganela niema tutaj? — Niema go — odpowiedziała Marja Grant. — Jakto? Więc nie widziałeś go? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Nie spotkaliście się w tem zamieszaniu? Nie razem zatem umknęliście? — Nie, milordzie — odparł Robert, zmartwiony tem zniknięciem przyjaciela. — Uchodźmy — wołał major — nie mamy chwili do stracenia! Cokolwiek się stało z Paganelem, nie może mu być gorzej jak nam.Uchodźmy! I rzeczywiście, nie było się nad czem namyślać. Ucieczka zdawała się łatwa, bo zsunąwszy się po ścianie, opadającej prawie prostopadle na przestrzeni jakich dwudziestu stóp, dalej spotykało się niewielką spadzistość, po której łatwo było zejść nadół. Stamtąd zaś mogli jeńcy dostać się w doliny, gdy tymczasem krajowcy, spostrzegłszy ucieczkę więźniów, musieliby zrobić ogromne koło, aby ich dopędzić, ponieważ nie wiedzieli o otworze przebitym do Ware-Atona. Zaczęła się więc ucieczka, a przedsięwzięto wszystkie ostrożności, aby się udała. Jeńcy jeden po drugim przedostali się przez ciasny otwór do groty. John Mangles spuścił się ostatni, zacierając, jak się dało, ślady otworu: usunął rumowisko i naciągnął na otwór maty, na których leżeli. Teraz trzeba było spuścić się z prostopadłej ściany i byłoby to niepodobieństwem, gdyby nie lina, przyniesiona przez Roberta. Rozwiązawszy ją, umocowali u wystającej skały i rzucili na dół. Zanim John Mangles pozwolił przyjaciołom zawiesić się na tem włóknie, skręconem w linę, sam spróbował jej mocy. Zdawała mu się niedość mocna, a nie trzeba się było narażać nieroztropnie, bo zerwanie się liny groziło śmiercią. — Ta lina — rzekł — nie wytrzyma ciężaru więcej, niż dwu ludzi, zatem działajmy rozważnie. Niechże najprzód opuszczą się po niej lord i lady Glenarvan; gdy staną na ziemi, trzy szarpnięcia sznurem będą znakiem, że możemy podążyć za nimi. — Ja opuszczę się pierwszy — odrzekł Robert — bo wynalazłem w dole zagłębienie, gdzie będą się mogli ukryć ci, którzy zsuną się pierwsi. — Idź, moje dziecko — rzekł Glenarvan, uścisnąwszy rękę młodego chłopca. — Robert znikł z groty, a w chwilę potem potrójne szarpnięcie liny dało znać, że szczęśliwie dostał się nadół. Natychmiast wyszedł z groty Glenarvan z żoną; ciemno jeszcze było, ale już sterczące od wschodu szczyty przybierały barwę szarawą. Szczypiące zimno poranku orzeźwiło młodą kobietę; poczuła się silniejszą i zaczęła niebezpieczną przeprawę. Najpierw Glenarvan a za nim lady Helena zsuwali się wzdłuż liny aż do miejsca, w którem prostopadła ściana kończyła się na szczycie spadzistego zbocza. Glenarvan zaczął dalej schodzić tyłem, by podtrzymywać żonę. Wyszukiwał kęp trawy i krzaków, mogących mu dać oparcie; sam je pierwej wypróbował, zanim postawił na nich nogi lady Heleny. Kilka ptaków, zbudzonych nagle, zerwało się, lekko pokrzykując, a każdy kamień oderwany i toczący się z hałasem nadół przejmował uciekających strachem. Byli w połowie drogi ze wzgórza, gdy dał się słyszeć głos z groty. — Stójcie! — szepnął John Mangles. Glenarvan, trzymając się jedną ręką kępy tetragonji, a drugą podpierając żonę, zatrzymał się, zaledwie śmiąc oddychać. Wilson był przyczyną tego popłochu. Usłyszawszy bowiem ruch poza Ware-Otona wrócił do szałasu, uniósł zasłonę, a spojrzawszy na strażników, dał znak, wobec którego wstrzymano Glenarvana. I rzeczywiście, jeden ze stróżujących Maorysów, uderzony widocznie dziwnym szmerem, wstał i podsunął się ku Ware-Atona; stanął o dwa kroki od szałasu z pochyloną głową, natężonym słuchem i wzrokiem i pozostał w tej postawie z minutę, która dla nieszczęśliwych zbiegów wydawała się godziną. Ale, potrząsnąwszy głową, jak człowiek, który się omylił, powrócił do towarzyszów, wziął szczapę drzewa, dorzucił ją na ognisko już gasnące, które znów buchnęło płomieniem. Na twarzy dzikiego, oświetlonej ogniem, malował się spokój. Przyjrzawszy się pierwszym brzaskom jutrzenki, bielącej widnokrąg, położył się przy ogniu, by ogrzać zziębnięte członki. — Wszystko dobrze! — szepnął wreszcie Wilson, a John dał znak Glenarvanowi, by się posuwali dalej. Schodzili cichaczem i wkrótce stanęli na wąskiej ścieżce, gdzie czekał na nich Robert. Pociągnięto trzykrotnie za linę i John Mangles, poprzedzając Marję Grant, puścił się w niebezpieczną drogę. Odbywszy ją, połączył się z lordem i lady Glenarvan w zagłębieniu, wskazanem przez Roberta. W pięć minut potem wszyscy zbiegowie, szczęśliwie uszedłszy z Ware-Atona, opuszczali chwilowe schronienie i, unikając zamieszkałych brzegów jeziora, zagłębiali się ciasnemi dróżkami w góry. Szli prędko, starając się omijać wszystkie miejsca, na których mogli być dostrzeżeni; milcząc, sunęli jak cienie przez krzaki. Gdzież szli? Na los szczęścia, ale przynajmniej czuli się wolni. Około godziny piątej zaczęło dnieć; niebieskawe obłoczki opasywały smugi chmur. Zaciemnione dotąd wierzchołki otrząsały się z mgły porannej; niezadługo miało się ukazać słońce, a zamiast oznaczyć godzinę męczeństwa skazanych, odkryć miało ich ucieczkę. Trzeba więc było koniecznie zabezpieczyć się przed pościgiem przez odsunięcie się jak najdalej od twierdzy. Zbiegowie jednak nie mogli iść prędko, bo ścieżki były strome. Lady Helena wdzierała się na zbocza, podtrzymywana, prawie niesiona przez męża; Marja Grant wspierała się na Johnie; Robert, triumfujący z powodzenia, z sercem przepełnionem radością, szedł przodem; dwaj majtkowie zamykali pochód. Za pół godziny promieniejące słońce przebije mgły na widnokręgu. Przez te pół godziny podróżni szli na los szczęścia, a nie było z nimi Paganela, aby ich prowadził; jego nieobecność trapiła ich i ciążyła kamieniem na sercu. Śpieszyli, o ile mogli ku wschodowi, jakby na spotkanie jutrzenki. Doszli wkrótce do wysokości pięciuset stóp nad poziom jeziora Taupo, a zimno silniejsze na tej wysokości dokuczało im dotkliwie. Niewyraźne kształty wzgórków i gór rysowały się jedne ponad drugiemi; Glenarvan pragnął tylko ukryć się gdziekolwiek, odkładając na później wydobycie się z tego górzystego labiryntu. Nareszcie ukazało się słońce, wysyłając pierwsze swoje promienie na spotkanie uciekających. W powietrzu rozległ się nagle stugębny wrzask; pochodził on z twierdzy. Choć Glenarvan nie miał w owej chwili pojęcia, z której strony była twierdza, tem bardziej, że gęsty obłok mgły rozesłanej pod jego nogami przeszkadzał do rozejrzenia się w otaczających przedmiotach — jednak nie można było powątpiewać ani na chwilę, że odkryto ucieczkę zbiegów. Czy potrafią ujść przed pogonią krajowców? Czy dostrzeżono ich? Czy jakie ślady ich nie zdradzą? W tej chwili podniosła się mgła, owijająca ich chwilowo wilgotnym całunem, i spostrzegli o trzysta stóp pod sobą wściekłą bandę krajowców. Ujrzeli dzikich, ale i tamci ich dostrzegli, bo znów powtórzył się krzyk, do którego dołączyło się szczekanie psów i cała zgraja, próbując bezskutecznie zejść po skale przy Ware-Atona, śpieszyła poza ogrodzeniem fortecy i rozpierzchła się najkrótszemi ścieżkami za uciekającymi przed jej zemstą więźniami.